Series Testers
by Succubi-Lover
Summary: Each chapter will be a segment of a future series I am planning from the first chapter, if you would like to see a paritcularly idea for a series be written fully please review saying so. Most of these will likely go into my fic 'Mudbloods and Cumbloods.'
1. Greek Mythology

Title: Untitled  
Fandom: Harry Potter, Greek Mythology  
Characters: Harry Potter, Eris (Goddess of Strife and Discord), Thanatos (God of Death)  
Tags: Goddesses, Gods, Greek Mythology  
Summary: Eris steps in the night James Potter dies, taking Harry to raise as her own, changing fate's plan, satisfying her carnal needs and desire for entertainment.

**Chapter 1:**

**Godric's Hollow, 31****st**** October 1981**

"Avada Kedavra!" cried the hooded the wizard, bright green light erupting from the tip of his wand and engulfing the wailing one year old before rebounding back and striking the wizard who had cast the curse, his shrieks of agony joining the toddler's. The robed man fell, his body crumbling beneath his robes and fading from existence.

Twin spectres erupted from the robes, one striking the now unconscious baby while the other fled for its existence, unaware of the birth of a new Horcrux.

"So this is the child of prophecy?" a soft voice sounded as wisps of clear smoke began to ooze from the shadows of the nursey, slowly coming together forming a blurred feminine image, before slowly solidifying forming the Goddess of Strife and Discord herself. She had long ebony hair with dark purple highlights reaching down to her hips, red eyes, flawless pale skin, dark purple lips, black nails and she wore a black halter dress, revealing her breasts pressed against each other, black strings crossing over them, with two slits reaching up to her thighs, exposing her slender legs.

She stepped across the room, her divine feet encased in black open-toed high heels. She peered over the bars of the crib, taking in the image of the child, blood seeping out of the lightning shaped scar on his head, oozing dark magic.

"You will be perfect." Eris cooed.

"Sister, this is a surprise." Spoke a new voice Eris recognized well, her sultry smile remaining in place she turned to face the speaker. He had dark hair reaching to his shoulders, sparkling dark blue eyes, with black angelic wings erupting from his back, he wore a pair of dark trousers with a sword in a sheath, his muscular chest bare.

"Hello brother." She stepped away from the crib, looking him up and down as she approached him with a sway in her hips.

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Thanatos asked

"I just came to collect a child of prophecy." She answered nonchalantly, admiring her nails as if considering the colour.

"Up to your old tricks again I see." Thanatos commented as he looked over to the crib. "Zeus will be so disappointed; he was so hoping you'd pick a girl this time around." Eris laughed.

"I would rather not have Hera making attempts on this one's life…it gets annoying after the first few hundred years with that jealous harpy." Thanatos grinned at her remark.

"So what is special about this one?"

"Supposedly he is supposed to kill a Dark Lord, a fitting child to be granted my blessing." Eris returned to the crib and scooped the infant into her arms.

"Sounds like I'll have a lot more work to do." Thanatos sighed as he reached up and plucked a pale blue spectral being from the ether, a ball of faded light with strands wrapping around his fingers, the god of death looked over the spectre. "James Potter, the soul of wizard…had a lot of these recently." He murmured to himself, he looked up and frowned.

"Something wrong Thanatos?" Eris asked as she stepped back towards him.

"Yes…I am supposed to collect two souls…where is the other?" Eris frowned, her eyes fell back on the child in her arms, or more precisely the still bleeding scar on his head, her eyes illuminated with a dark glow, the darkness oozing from the scar began to become more solid, an odd shape forming in the centre of the wound, like a leech formed from her brother's old shroud. She smiled coldly.

"Thanatos…perhaps you would like to take a look at my new ward."

Thanatos frowned at her but did as she proposed the soul still curled around his fingers, he approached his sister and looked the mortal in her arms, his eyes instantly focusing on the scars as he picked up the scent of a familiar form of magic, one that had caused him so much trouble he had released his vengeance on an entire tribe of wizards.

"A Horcrux." He spat, his teeth gritted and his hand moving instinctively to the hilt of his sword, the soul in his grasp quivering in terror.

"Indeed." Eris ran her tongue over the edge of her teeth. "Would you care to remove this…leech?" she spoke the last as though venom had saturated her tongue.

Thanatos released the hilt of his sword.

"With pleasure." He reached for the child, his fingers grazing over his forehead, brushing his dark hair, collecting his blood and closing over the wound. The child stirred, soft cries escaping him as he threatened to wake, he lifted his closed fingers, a black, slimy glob keeping them connected to the child's forehead, he continued to pull until with a small _snap _what looked to be a leech was dangling from his fingers above the toddler, it thrashed desperate for release.

"Oh, I have special plans for you…Tom Riddle." The leech began to shriek and thrash harder, pitifully attempting to escape the god of death. Thanatos looked back to his sister. "I suppose I better find the other…seven pieces of this things soul." He glared at the leech in disgust.

"Happy hunting brother."

Thanatos turned his back on his sister, the surface of his body melting into darkness, his wings spread out and he took flight, flying through the ceiling of the nursery, following the scent of Horcruxes, determined to send this soul to Tartarus before sun rise.

Eris returned her gaze to the toddler, her sneer of disgusting melting into something between a loving smile and mischievous smirk.

"I suppose it's time to take you to your new home…Harry." Her body dissolved with the young wizard into a pillar of smoke before dispersing back to the shadows, leaving the nursey broken and empty.

...

Review if you would like to see more of this or if you'd rather something else.

Main characters for smut would be;

Harry Potter

Eris

Hecate

Aphrodite

Luna

Cho

Ginny

Hermione

Narcissa

Lily Potter

These may change when written, the plot currently consists of slice of life with Eris causing chaos.


	2. Hogwarts' Genie

Title: Hogwarts' Genie  
Fandom: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, I Dream of Jeannie  
Co-Author:  
Characters: Harry Potter, Jeannie  
Tags: Genie, Wizards, Crack, Room of Requirement, Foot Fetish, Harem Girl  
Started: 12/09/2019

Harry stepped into the new room he had stumbled upon when walking the halls. It was a large room with several chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and a large fire place that made the room almost cosy, though the several piles of random items kind of subtracted from that fact.

He walked up to the fire place, maybe he could let Sirius know about Umbridge joining the school faculty, if he could find some floo powder. He reached up and moved his hand along the mantle, dust coating his fingers as they danced along the wood, he felt the edges of small plates, a kettle and something smooth and rather round, he felt the item rock.

It fell from its perch.

Harry's hand lashed out to try catch the bottle, it bounced off his palms several times, nearly crashing to the floor. He managed to catch the round base of the purple bottle, the crystal lodged in the opening dropped to the floor, bouncing on the carpet.

A puff of bright pink smoke erupted from the tip and pooled in front of him before forming a humanoid shape. It solidified and standing before Harry was a young woman with long blonde hair wearing a pink harem outfit her toned belly exposed, with stockings peeking out beneath her trousers, and pink slippers encasing her dainty feet.

The woman placed her palms together and bowed her head to the young wizard.

"Greetings Master, what would you wish of me?"

Harry stared at her dumbfounded, the sudden appearance of such a beautiful woman still processing in her mind to the point he hadn't heard her words.

"I I…uh what?" he asked intelligently.

"I am a genie Master, as you hold my bottle you are my Master, what would you wish of me?"

"Y-You're a genie?" he asked lamely, lifting the bottle up to his face to get a better look at it. "and this is your lam…err bottle?"

"Yes Master." She bowed her head again.

"So, I get three wishes, right?"

"Three? Master you get as many as you desire for as long as you are my Master."

Harry's mind was spinning, not only had he found an actual genie bottle but he got more than three wishes? He pinched himself just to make sure he wasn't dreaming, nope not a dream.

His eyes washed over her again, taking in her beautiful form, over her face, her breasts, her shapely hips, long legs and when he reached her slippers there was already a slight bulge in his pants beneath his school robes.

The gears were turning in his mind on how to test if this was legit, and not some kind of prank.

"So…I can wish for anything?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Anything Master."

Harry's mind started to work just as any teenage boy's mind would when he heard the word _'anything'_. His lips dried and he swallowed, a slight tinge to his cheeks forming as he composed his thoughts.

"Ok…let's see if…you're the real deal…" he said cautiously, his mind full of titillating possibilities, flashes of her shapely body in many positions spurring on his hormones, his bulge throbbing beneath his robes, he shifted his weight, Jeannie catching a glimpse of his bulge as his robes flowed.

"Master?"

"Err…I wish I had your feet in my lap?" Harry stuttered, not quite realizing how his words could be interpreted.

Jeannie nodded and there was another puff of pink smoke, obscuring Harry's vision. He coughed, startled by the display. Then the smoke faded he was sat in an armchair and Jeannie's slippered feet had detached from her body and were now resting in his lap, atop his bulge.

Harry's eyes bulged in their sockets, his mind struggling to process what he was seeing and feeling. There was no doubt in his mind now, she really was a genie and he really was her master. One of her feet lightly nudged his bulge while the other one tapped itself on his thigh.

He glanced to the Jeannie to see her laid on the floor and watching him with a small smile on her face.

"Do you believe me now Master? Or would you prefer to play with my footsies some more?" she teased as her tapping foot brushed against his bulge as the other began to fondle it, a small gasp escaped Harry, he had never felt anything like this before. He was relishing this new sensation, her feet fondling his bulge had his heart threatening to leap from his chest.

"I…definitely…ooh…believe you…" Harry gasped as she applied a little more pressure on his bulge.

"Mmm would you like to make another wish Master?" she nipped the top of his bulge between her toes.

"O-Oh yes…definitely…" Harry gasped.

"Mmm what do you desire Master?" she started massaging his bulge, rolling it between her feet.

"Oh…I want to…oh…cum on your feet…"

"You have to wish it Master." Jeanne purred; she was starting to really like her new master.

"I wish…to…to cum on your…f-feet."

Jeanne blinked and Harry's clothes vanished along with her shoes and stocking socks, his erection springing to its full length. Her feet began to pinch his shaft between her toes before sliding up and down his cock like strippers dancing up and down their pole, grinding their sensual bodies against it.

"Oh fuck…"

It didn't take long before his cock started to throb, her enchanted feet enhancing his sensitivity to fulfill his request, by the seventh time her feet had reached his tip he was spewing his hot load all over her bare feet.

A/N Ok this series would be focused on the comedy genre and semi-interactive, at the end of each chapter I will list a handful of available wishes to feature in the next chapter which readers can vote on. If you would like to see this please review and if there's enough interest it will be continued in _Mudbloods and Cumbloods_.


End file.
